Please, save me UsUk
by Daniella Dark Flame
Summary: Arthur had been working for a while on a remedy for the spell that had been cast on him as a child. A spell that had made his other self come to life. One day he leaves his notebook at school and a certain blond decides to try and return it.


_**Alfred's POV**_

I walked into starbucks ready to buy a coffee to fuel me for the day, when I saw the length of the queue. I'm gonna have to wait for ages and I'm gonna be be late for school. Again. For the second time this week. Sighing I pulled out my headphones and unpaused the track. I looked back up to see if the line was moving any quicker (which it wasn't) when my eyes locked with a pair of the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. The owner of the eyes turned around (probably to pay) and then walked out with a take-out cup in his hand. Shrugging I changed the track, 'cause it happened to be the cheesiest song ever _canadian idiot,_ this is why I don't trust matthew with my phone...

After what seemed an eternity, I finally reached the front of the queue and ordered my hazelnut coffee (with whipped cream, of course) and walked out of the warm shop into the cold winters air. I shivered and pulled my beanie lower so it covered more of my face and walked down the street and towards my school.

I reached my classroom just as the second bell went, my german teacher Mr Beilschmidt just sighed and told me to sit down. By now he's probably used to me turning up late... I sat down and pulled out my blue notebook from my school bag. I draped my bomber jacket over my chair and sat down, getting ready for a hour and a half of daydreaming. Although there was only one thought that crossed my mind the whole of the double period.

Those green eyes.

That belonged to that blond guy, with the green jacket and black jeans

Just like that guy infro- wait... He's sitting in front of me right now.

The bell rung for the second period to end "auf wiedersehen class, remember to study pages 163 and 168 for Friday." Mr Beilschmidt instructed us. He dismissed us and I picked up my things and looked around for the blondie, to see if it was him but he wasn't here, or in the halls or _anywhere_... I walked outside and sat down with my friends Ivan, Francis, Kiku and Feliciano. I never payed attention to their conversations as i was looking around checking to see those green eyes once again and learn his name. "Ve~ Alfred, are you alright? you seem sad!" Feliciano asked bringing me back to reality.

"yeah, sorry dude I guess I just spaced out for a bit" I laughed running a hand through my hair, being careful to avoid my cowlick, damn that thing was annoying, and...um... arousing... I replaced my beanie over my hair which had fallen off at some point, or Francis took it off. Most likely the second option.

The bell rang and I quickly checked my timetable to find that I had maths. Great. I entered the classroom, which happened to have two small windows close to the roof so you couldn't get a window seat, even if you wanted to. I took my seat next to Feliciano and pulled out my exercise book. Miss Arlovskaya wrote a sum on the whiteboard at the front of the class.

 **5y - 9= 2y + 12**

Great. Fucking brilliant. 'cause I totally know how to do these. I made an attempt in my jotter and prayed to god that she didn't chose me. And for once, she didn't. The name she called out I actually didn't recognise at all. _Arthur Kirkland_. A blond guy stood up. _The_ blond guy, the same guy from starbucks. He lifted up his jotter and picked up the whiteboard pen and began writing the answer,

 _3y = 21_

 _y = 7_

The teacher nodded at him and told him to sit down, then erased the sum off of the board, before writing a page of questions and ordering that they're finished within the period.

So his name is Arthur Kirkland. Well I'm gonna be seeing a heck of a lot more of you Arthur.

 _ **Arthur's POV.  
**_

I sat down in my chair pulling out my book from my school bag and resting it on my knee. It's only my first day and I've already been given detention for reading in class, but I don't give a damn. I really, _really_ need to find an antidote for this spell... and quick.

When I was a child, I ran away from home to escape my abusive father. I ran into an alleyway in the middle of town, which was slightly sheltered from the horrible london weather. I had only settled down for a matter of minutes when a figure appeared at the end of the alleyway. I tried to move to run away, to do _anything_ but it was as if my whole body was failing to respond. The man chuckled stepping into view "oh, I'm gonna have fun with you" he chuckled, I could smell the liquor on his breath from miles off. He was drunk, and I was gonna get raped. Fucking great start Arthur, damn _amazing._ I tried moving again but my body still wasn't responding. My tiny mind was racing, I was thinking far too much about what he was going to do to me. I was terrified and desperate. The man edged closer and I began to shake. Then I realised shaking is moving so I tried again, and this time my leg twitched. I took a deep breath and stood up slowly, my legs shaking beneath me I slapped him and ran, I ran all the way back home only to be met with my father. Then I realised "You can't win one war and automatically be freed."

I sat up and stared around the room realising I was still in maths class and everyone had gone home, I quickly packed up my things and left the classroom and headed back to my flat. I need to see Peter.


End file.
